


Stuck

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series conversational fic set just after the episode 'Know Thine Enemy'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Why d’you think we stuck?”

“What?”

“Don’t you mean pardon?”

“Forgive me Ma’am; pardon?”

“That’s better. On paper we are the most unlikely of friends. We shouldn’t have worked… we were put together to fail, and yet here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.”

“So, why d’you think we stuck?”

“Because no one else could work with us.”

“That was true about me, but you were the golden boy on the fast track.”

“Was I? I think I was the arrogant ponce who thought he knew better than anyone else.”

“Okay, an arrogant ponce on the fast track.”

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome, but can you stop avoiding the question.”

“I’m not avoiding it. You know the answer as well as I do. We stuck as you call it because in each other we found a kindred soul; a person who fit the hole in their life they didn’t know they had.”

“Ahhh, you are such an old softy.”

“Not so much of the old!”

“Not wanting to point out the obvious, but you are older than me.”

“Maybe, but I’m not quite prehistoric!”

“And yet your taste in cars is.”

“You’re all heart Havers.”

“Aren’t I just!”


End file.
